Les Oubliés
by Aleanne
Summary: Avenir et passé d'un scientifique égocentrique. En passant par sa descente aux enfers à sa résurrection. Vous pensiez tout savoir ? Êtes vous vraiment sûrs de connaître la vérité ? Vous le saurez très bientôt dans... Les Oubliés.
_**SLG : Les Oubliés.**_

 _Personnages 1_ : Prof, Fille, Chat, Maître Panda ;

 _2_ : Geek, Redneck, Gothique, Chien, Patron et plein d'autres… ;-)

* * *

Voilà Les Oubliés une série dérivée de ma fanfiction : Une nouvelle saison, mais qui peut être lue séparément de celle-ci.

Je vais tout de suite aborder quelques petits points rapidement :

\- J'ai un style que l'on qualifie de « théâtral », pardon pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal à accrocher,

\- La longueur des chapitres est un peu variable,

\- Il y aura au début 2 chapitres par pages, je sais que c'est un peu étrange mais pour le moment ce fonctionnement va durer, il changera sûrement un jour,

\- Les personnages ont été un peu remaniés pour qu'ils collent plus à l'histoire mais ce n'est jamais définitif,

\- Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres/pages je vais poster, on verra où l'histoire nous mènera,

\- Encore une fois cette histoire est en parallèle avec mon autre histoire, les Oubliés va apporter de nombreuses réponses au scénario d'Une nouvelle saison,

\- Et pour les reviews, j'aime bien faire un rapide point dessus en début de page mais je vous demanderai la permission car je sais que cela peut gêner certain.

Allez c'est fini l'histoire peut commencer, il aura sûrement à la fin de chaque chapitre un petit commentaire de ma part ou une précision, que je ne peux hélas faire en début de page car cela peut donner trop d'indices dans l'histoire.

Par exemple : une apparition soudaine d'un personnage.

Alors bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 _Petite précision 1_ :

Les personnages initiaux proviennent de SLG et je respecte énormément, et c'est un euphémisme, le travail de Mathieu Sommet donc pardon pour ce qu'ils vont subir.

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Moins de 3 ans av. jour D. [ Sans compter « l'absence » de Mathieu ]

Dans l'émission je suis important.

Je suis d'ailleurs très fier du travail que j'accomplis au sein de cette famille si incongrue.

Je suis important je le sais.

J'apporte quelque chose aux personnes qui suivent et visionnent nos vidéos.

J'aime tellement mon travail.

Je crois que c'est la chose la plus importante de mon existence.

Ma plus grande fierté, mon unique raison d'exister.

Je suis persuadé d'être crucial, nécessaire à la compréhension ultime.

Malgré mon apparence et mes côtés excentriques je suis quelqu'un de facilement accessible, enfin c'est ce que je me répète.

Je sais que je tiens une place importante dans le cœur des fans, même si beaucoup veulent me mettre en couple avec l'ursidé. J'avoue que leurs raisons m'échappent encore.

Allez, je sais que vous brûlez.

Je suis. Je suis.

Le Prof bien évidemment !

* * *

Voilà, un prologue de posté, un prologue un peu court et bizarre mais qui j'espère vous a plu ! ^-^

* * *

 _Petite précision 2_ :

( ) = actions / informations supplémentaires des et sur les personnages,

[ ] = mes pensées / paroles.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Ce jour-ci l'humanité me semble merveilleusement bien.

La vie me sourit, prometteuse et emplie de promesses qui souhaitent simplement que je les réalise.

Avec brio, évidemment, je suis le Prof.

J'ai ma réputation d'Unique détenteur de la science infuse à sauvegarder.

Mais il était évident que cela ne pouvait durer, et une mauvaise nouvelle en entraînant une autre…

Comme je l'ai énoncé précédemment, la journée commençait merveilleusement bien.

J'avais merveilleusement bien torturé le Geek, je veux dire : Réaliser des expériences EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANTES sur lui.

Je réalise mes expériences dans la cave de notre immeuble, un endroit plutôt mal éclairé où règne la pénombre, et où de nombreux objets sont entassés. Pourtant c'est un endroit où je me sens bien et en paix malgré les sempiternelles interruptions de Mathieu ou même du Patron qui réalise ses expérimentations d'un tout autre genre.

Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à extraire de ma mémoire ce jour où j'ai rencontré Tatiana.

Trop de sang, de cris et de substances non-identifiées dans une même pièce.

Bon je reprends, je venais de terminer une longue série d'expérimentations intensives sur la personne non-consentante du faible joueur, lorsque je fus interrompu par une demoiselle en détresse.

Fi « Docteur fou, docteur fou ! J'ai besoin de ton aide de la plus urgente des manières. Je t'en conjure !

Pr _ Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Fi _ J'ai expressément besoin et c'est une question de vie ou de mort, que tu me fabriques un nouveau vernis à ongle.

Pr _ Je crains avoir mal compris, et je ne me trompe que très rarement.

Tu veux que j'utilise mon intelligence surhumaine pour une requête aussi sotte et sans intérêt ?!

Fi _ C'est important pour moi ! Tu ne comprends strictement rien pour quelqu'un qui se croit au-dessus du reste du monde tu n'es pas bien perspicace !

Je ne te demandais qu'une seule chose, UNE seule chose, d'une facilité enfantine pour toi.

Pr _ Tu n'avais qu'à aller en acheter un nouveau !

Fi _ Mathieu m'a privé d'argent de poche jusqu'à la fin du mois…

Pr _ Tu n'avais qu'à mieux gérer tes dépenses de ce mois.

Fi _ Rahhh ! … Et puis j'en ai marre on ne peut jamais argumenter, avec toi ! »

Elle s'échappe de la pièce excédée, furibonde, en claquant avec tellement de vigueur la porte que ses gongs en tremblent.

Pr « Je ne saisis pas comment une telle créature peut exister en ce monde !

Ge _ Ce serait peut-être cool de me détacher, non ?

Pr _ Non.

Il faut que je déverse ma frustration sur quelque chose et inopportunément pour toi, tu es le meilleur cobaye à ma disposition.

Après avoir ravalé ma rancœur et ayant fini de m'acharner dur le faible gamin, je le libère de ses attaches et me dirige vers les escaliers.

Le gamer quant à lui, masse ses poignets endolories et essuie du mieux qu'il peut le sang coagulé qui macule son T-shirt Captain America.

En chemin je croise le criminel.

Il affiche un sourire carnassier en apercevant le jeune garçon.

Nos regards de connivence s'entrecroisent

Pa « Je prends le relais. »

Je remonte les marches sereinement.

Bientôt des hurlements et des appels à l'aide se font entendre : une journée parfaitement normale en résumé.

J'appose un sourire sardonique sur mon visage : _Oui vraiment une bonne journée._

Je m'installe ensuite à la table de la cuisine, entreprenant de rassembler mes notes prises lors des expériences afin d'approfondir mes déductions.

Très rapidement, le travail fastidieux m'agace fortement.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, l'ennui sans doute, j'appelle un ami et lui donne la recette de la bombe atomique.

On tourne juste après l'épisode 57.

Le patron est fait enfermer en prison à la demande de Mathieu. Néanmoins il n'oublie pas de menacer vertement notre créateur.

Je suis extatique : la cave rien que pour mon utilisation personnelle !

Je suis un peu peiné pour le Patron, il comprend l'utilité d'expérimenter, même si dans ce cas-là je crains qu'il n'ait guère apprécié ma danse de la victoire lors de sa capture.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée tout se passe bien malgré les regards de reproches de la Fille.

Une petite précision est nécessaire, quand je dis au départ : « Ce jour-ci ». Ce n'est pas complétement exacte ; la suite des événements a eu lieu les semaines suivantes mais elle se déroula tellement vite que pour moi il ne s'agit que d'une unique journée.

Une seule journée ayant tournée au cauchemar éveillé sans que je ne puisse réagir.

Cela se passa lors du tournage du 58.

Ce jour est resté gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire comme celui où mon avenir a atteint le point de non-retour.

D'abord il y eut un appel.

* * *

ARRÊTEZ !

C'est fini ! ^^

J'espère que cela vous ai plu.

* * *

 _Petite précision 2_ :

Italique = pensées personnages,

Pa = Le Patron,

Ge = Le Geek,

Pr = Le Professeur = Le Prof,

Fi = La Fille.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris mais l'action se situe lors de la saison 3, et les personnalités ne sont pas encore « vivantes ».

Alors voilà c'était Les Oubliés, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Allez à la prochaine fois, on se retrouve très bientôt ! ^_^


End file.
